full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Jane Amico
Jane Amico is somewhat an unofficial servant of Jessica Lovegood, an official member of the Underside of the Wolf’s Paw, and later on the Talbot Pack Crusaders. A wallflower in life, she believed becoming a werewolf would change her to give her confidence and the beauty she desperately wanted to be, unaware that her real beauty lied within until she discovered it. Characteristics *'Name': Jane Amico *'Alias': Godmother *'Age': 11 (physically altered to 14-15) *'Hair': Dark Brown (In both forms but with two Red Highlights) *'Eyes': Blue (Brown in Lycan) *'Likes': Magic, her hair, looking pretty *'Dislikes': Feeling ugly and less confidence, werewolves (formerly) *'Family': Mother Appearance Human At the start, Jane is a plain built slim girl, with Dark Brown hair that reaches to her mid back and to the sides pinned back with a non-receding hairline. She has peach skin and blue eyes. Usually she wears clothing that’s a bit on the old-fashioned side due to her lack of confidence in her appearance. After her first Full Moon, Jane’s appearance improved as she was physically aged to a 14 year old. Her skin remained peachy but seemed healthier, her hair was more silky and smooth. And her slim figure became slender, although not as sexy as Diana or Jessica’s, but physically more attractive. She gained an A-Cup chest, slim waist, long legs, and cleaned and polished nails. In truth, her physical appearance matched her inner beauty… though she still feels inadequate. Lycan As a Lycan, Jane’s figure goes from stickish to filling out a little, becoming less thin and more defined. Her hair and body is predominantly brown, covering her shoulders and neck, from her chest with two half-moon glyphs on her breasts, stomach sides going down to her hips and stopping there in half-moon glyphs that start at her thigh sides and ends in points on her butt cheeks, her toes, and her tail. Her biceps, inner thighs, knees, lower legs, and chest are all red, including her fingers and chest, while there are two red streaks through her hair and down her back from neck to butt, and a small upside crescent moon shape of red on her chest. She also has a small tuff of red on the tip of her long tail. She’s now six foot with the beginnings of the amazon super model body that older werewolves have. She retains her A-Cup chest but has a sexy waist and hips, looking petite but sexy and cute. Something she’s embarrassed about. Pack Attire Jane’s Pack Attire, to her, is rather risqué. It consists of a blue one piece with a pink hoodie, and a zipper front turtleneck that goes from neck to pelvis, and exposes her back from upper back to almost her butt, much to her embarrassment. She has long fingerless blue gloves that go up to her elbows, but have loose sorcerer-like cuffs on her hands, with pink straps on her shoulders and wrists. She has blue leggings that go up to her knees and end above them, with pink straps under her knees, ankles, and toes, with the toes and ankles showing. A blue shawl that’s attacked to her waist and ends at her ankles with pink trim, and two pink him pouches strapped to her sides. She also has a pink and blue backpack to hold her Ipad for access. Background Taught to never stray from goodness, she is fearful of the unatural at first, but upon learning about werewolves from Natalie, and seeing a picture of Queen, her outlook began to change. This was due to the idea that if she would be turned, she could finally become beautiful enough to feel good about herself and have more confidence. Unfortunately, it still didn’t do anything for her nervousness and fear when Alpha and Queen were brought on the ship club station. She even tried to avoid the werewolves as best she could… though she bumped into Alpha when Stacie was giving him a tour of the ship (mostly for him to escape). Though it got worse when Raynare came in and turned half of the club into a pack of her own to use against Everett, but got better when Alpha proved lycanthropy didn’t make someone evil, it just amped what was already in a person; in his case, he was already a good person when he was bitten, and stayed the same. After the ship was sunk in order to trap Raynare and those who turned on the Underside, Natalie asked if she and a select few could be turned to right this injustice upon what was supposed to be a support instead of what happened. Jane was among the few to volunteer by choice, as she was convinced by witnessing Alpha’s bravery and goodness, she wouldn’t change on the inside. She would go onto help Natalie convince her good friend Carlos Marmers to change with her, feeling he needed it to allow him to live a 'normal' life. On the night she was bit by Peter, her change felt painful, but afterwards, she was stunned by the outcome and the amazing senses that came with it. Still feeling a bit timid, she was a bit eased into it by Natalie and the others, as she enjoyed her first Full Moon: she would spend it running around with Carlos and enjoying both the new freedom of her form, but also the fact it was the happiest she had ever seen Carlos ever. Both of them soon became overwhelmed by the sensations and went in to kiss each other but quickly broke off in embarrassment. But come morning Jane would find herself spooning next to a 15 year old Carlos in bed, but was more embarrassed when she realised that she didn’t have anything on. Though with a jacket loaned to her by Zeeve, she was stunned to say the least when she saw her reflection, stating that she was beautiful, moreover by the fact she and Carlos had changed so much, but were still the same. And of which, Ashley smiled stating that she was already beautiful, she just aged a little. Though it wouldn’t get a little easy on her, when she discovered her abilities was unlocked magic… something she is both amazed and proud of… but intimidated to use. Personality She is shy and rather demure, often following Jessica's commands and being immediately fearful of the werewolves. Mostly because of the stories she heard but never had the courage to even get close to one of them… until she bumped into Alpha along with Stacie. After that official bump in, and realizing he was more like a gigantic puppy, she felt a little bit at ease. She dislikes being punished and enjoys looking pretty. She was shown to severely lack self-confidence, as shown by her desperation to look good and be accepted by others. She eventually grows to become friends with the Talbot Pack and the other members of the Talbot Pack Crusaders. She has slowly learned it is not about how a person looks as much as what they are inside, which has been helped by her mutual crush on Carlos, as she soon realised he had a crush on her even before her transformation. Despite her insecurities, she is otherwise kind to those around her. When she learns she can in fact use magic due to her Lycanthropy, she is initially fearful of using her powers, but grew in confidence as she used it more often, especially since her friends supported her (and Vivien who is proficient in magic complimented her). Skills/Abilities *'Female Zeta Werewolf' *Magic: it’s not clear as to what the extent of her magic is, but it’s clear from Vivien’s teachings and training her shows that with her abilities, becoming a Mage would not be a difficult feat to do. Her magic manifests as blue energy. Skills *'Encyclopedic Knowledge': As she is among the highest test-scoring students in her class, plus being a member of the Library Exploration Club when she and the others are transferred to Shepard High thanks to Natalie, Jane possesses a wide range of knowledge over a variety of subjects (such as knowing the 5-second rule in dodgeball as well as hall monitor duties, rules, and regulations, as well as the allergic ingredients in chamomile tea). *'Hidden Trap Detection': Due to her membership in the Library Exploration Club, Jane is experienced in spotting the signs of booby traps and such. This skill comes in handy with the group when evading Hunter Traps. Equipment *'Pack Uniform' *'Utility Pouches' *'Magic Encyclopedia IPad' *'Channel gauntlets': A gift from Vivien: these gauntlets act in a similar manner to a magic wand or staff and help Jane focus her magic into a set number of spells. Vivien told her it would be best to use them to hone her abilities early on to prevent her magic spiralling out of control, stating that all young mages have to use them. Relationships Jane’s Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Brenna D’Amico Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werewolves Category:Talbot Pack Category:Talbot Pack Crusaders Category:Underside of the Wolf Paw Category:Sorcerers Category:Magic Users